Stairway to Blue Heaven
by TwiggytheWaterSkiingHampster
Summary: A revision of the PREVIOUS Stairway to blue heaven...Spike and GEne are Bros, not sure how it's gonna work out...but it will!!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold  
  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven  
  
And when she gets there she knows if the stores are closed  
  
With a word she can get what she came for  
  
Woe oh oh oh oh oh  
  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven  
  
Spike laid onto the back of the couch in the Bebop's main room. He reached under  
  
the couch where he kept his secret stash of cigarettes. As he reached under, he couldn't  
  
feel anything. Then he felt something fuzzy. His mood changed completely as he made a  
  
face of complete disgust. Dead rat? Dead cat? Dead Faye? He gulped and slowly leaned  
  
down to see what it was. Scared out of his mind, and his imagination going at full speed  
  
trying to target on what it could be, he looked under there. He saw what it was and  
  
slightly jumped. It was Ed.  
  
She managed to bounce out from under the couch with a huge pleased grin on her  
  
face.  
  
"Ed what the Hell are you doing under there? You scared me half to death" Spike  
  
said angrily as he realized he needed something in his mouth "And where are my  
  
cigarettes?"  
  
Ed laughed with her Cheshire grin and gave him a carton of cigarettes.  
  
"Thank you Ed" He said as he opened the box to find little dowels of wood  
  
instead of cigarettes. They all had a smiley face on them.  
  
"Ed..." He groaned  
  
"Yes Spike-person?" She said smiling  
  
"What did you do with all my cigarettes?" Spike asked as his face drooped  
  
imagining all the possibilities of what she could've done with them.  
  
"Ed took them to a galaxy far, far away!" She said as she began to run around the  
  
room with her arms spread out as if she was an airplane.  
  
Spike sighed in annoyance.  
  
"What is it?" Jet asked as he walked in  
  
Spike stood up "Ed launched all my cigarettes into space," He said as he  
  
shuddered at the thought  
  
Jet put his hand to his forehead "Doesn't she know that those things cost money?"  
  
They both looked at her hanging upside down from a pipe with her goggles on, even  
  
though she wasn't using her computer.  
  
They both sighed in disgust and since there was nothing else to do, they sat down  
  
on the couch and watched TV.  
  
Spike had the remote in his hand and began to channel surf.  
  
"News...Soap...News...News...Rerun...Boring...Never heard of  
  
it...Soap...News...News...News..." Spike and Jet said in monotone unison  
  
"Jeez-what are you guys, robots? Turn it to 'Big Shots' and find a bounty for me to  
  
catch!" Faye said with an angry tone in her voice  
  
"For you to catch?!" Jet said with a puzzled look on his face "We do all the work  
  
and you take 60%!" Jet yelled  
  
"Excuse me?! Spike and me do all the real work! All you do is sit around here and  
  
play computer games!" Faye argued  
  
"What?" Jet grumbled as he gave a twisted face "COMPUTER GAMES! If I  
  
weren't here neither would you Spike or Ed!" Jet argued  
  
Ed came up to Jet with Ein in her arms "Jet the bonsai man must not forget Ein  
  
Ein puppy!" She began to swing Ein around while dancing around the Bebop.  
  
The other three sighed.  
  
"Jet," Spike said smoothly  
  
"What is it Spike?" Jet asked not sure if he could bare another problem on his  
  
shoulders.  
  
Spike's face seemed to droop and his voice became pathetic "If I don't get a  
  
cigarette soon I'm gonna die!"  
  
"Kind of an oxymoron don't you think Spike?" Faye asked as she lit one of his  
  
cigarettes  
  
Spike's face lit up "Where did you get that?" He asked unable to control his  
  
emotions.  
  
"Ed gave them to me, but I could sell them back to you for a reasonable price,"  
  
She said as she took it out of her mouth and blew out the smoke and it got in Spike's face.  
  
"I'll give you anything! How about Ed?" He asked as he picked Ed up by her head  
  
Faye gave a pathetic look "I was talking about cash, 50,000 woolongs should be  
  
sufficient to get all of them back" She said then took another puff  
  
He watched her smoke and needed that stuff in his body and then stood up  
  
straight again, ignoring her offer.  
  
"Hey Jet, where's the nearest planet where we can get some things, we need food  
  
anyway don't we?" Spike said with a grin, but then he noticed Ed dancing around while  
  
singing "Cancer sticks! Cancer sticks!" and he made a puzzled look  
  
Jet gave the same look to Spike "I honestly don't know, we're not close to much of  
  
anywhere, but there is one extreme measure we can take," Jet said unsure that he should  
  
have said anything.  
  
"And what would that be?" Asked a willing Spike  
  
"Well, though we're not close to many planets we're pretty close to a wormhole,  
  
though the chances of finding a planet with a store on it are slim to none," Jet explained  
  
"Well, if there is an inhabited planet when we get to the other side, it won't take  
  
much time to get there," Spike said, almost too desperate to get a cigarette by now.  
  
"I say we take our chances," Faye said as she put out the cigarette in front of  
  
Spike.  
  
"Ed and Ein want to go through a worm!" Ed said as she began to dance around  
  
with Ein and putting a "Save me!" look on Ein's face.  
  
"Well, majority wins," Jet said as he went to the control deck mumbling "Can't  
  
win against fools"  
  
Faye, Spike, Ed and even Ein were sitting or standing around the living room of  
  
the Bebop. They couldn't watch TV since going through a wormhole into what could be  
  
another dimension, a parallel universe even, could possibly make the TV explode.  
  
Therefore, they waited around a couple minutes before the ship began to shake and go at  
  
a tremendous speed. Spike stood there with his eyes wide. Faye smoked a cigarette and  
  
took such a long drag you'd think she would have died by now, but she blew out a giant  
  
puff of smoke when the shaking stopped the whole room was filled with smoke.  
  
In addition, Ed held onto Ein as hard a she could and Ein was squashed.  
  
Soon the rumbling stopped and everyone raced to the windows to see what was  
  
out there. No planets were inhabited, but there were many asteroids that glowed with  
  
Neon lights.  
  
Spike almost began to drool when he saw one that was so close he could  
  
practically smell it.  
  
"CRAP!" He heard Jet say from the front of the Bebop and immediately fell out  
  
of his trance  
  
"Spike, going through the wormhole was too much for the Bebop, and two of her  
  
engines blew up, we have one to go on and that doesn't have much life left, we have to  
  
get to the nearest one of these asteroids and get it fixed," Jet explained annoyed  
  
"That one over there looks promising," Faye said as she pointed to a dirty looking  
  
one that seemed to be covered with dust and glowing lights. However, Spike managed to  
  
see the word "Casino" through the lights.  
  
"Yeah," He paused "looks perfect"  
  
Faye knew he had noticed the casino and that's what he was referring to "Hey! I'm  
  
sure they have a shop where we can fix the Bebop, so back off!" She said as she looked  
  
out the window at the change of scenery.  
  
Spike smirked and directed Jet to the Asteroid.  
  
They got there and Spike immediately went to a drug store and got two cartons of  
  
cigarettes, and they were gone in two hours (Someone needs some Nicorette^_^).  
  
Faye got Redtail and raced of to the casino.  
  
Ed and Ein stayed with Jet, just hung around being annoying.  
  
After Spike finished his 2-hour cigarette binge, he joined Jet Ed and Ein in fixing  
  
Bebop.  
  
They called into a store. A young boy's voice answered, "Hello this is Starwind  
  
and Hawking and we fix everything from tractors to relationships, how may I help you?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own CB or OS, if I did, I would be swimming in money, and believe  
  
Me, I'm not. Isn't ff.net the greatest?!? If it weren't for them, I would have 1 story written!  
  
And I wouldn't be writing this!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure  
  
And you know sometimes words have two meanings  
  
In the tree by the brook there's a songbird who sings  
  
Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven  
  
Woe oh oh oh oh oh  
  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven  
  
"Gene I don't get it! They're looking for two engines to a 10-year- old ship model  
  
that I've never even heard of!" Jim ranted looking over the parts that Jet had ordered  
  
"What's the model?" Gene asked as he began to polish his gun.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, some kind of carrier, though," Jim said as he began to look  
  
through the notes on his clipboard for a name  
  
"Don't worry about it Jim," He said as he put his gun in the air and slowly swung  
  
it around to measure its aim.  
  
"Hey don't point that thing at me!" Jim said as he put his hands up in surrender  
  
position.  
  
Gene swirled it around and put it in his holster. "How much are they paying us?"  
  
"Well, they said they'd pay us in 'Woolongs'" Jim said as a puzzled look  
  
overcame his face  
  
Gene cocked his head on an angle "What the Hell is 'Woolong'?  
  
"The Hell if I know, maybe you should go see them, but they said they'd give us  
  
15 million of them if we found the parts and fixed their ship," Jim said as he smiled  
  
"15 million what? Wong?" Aisha asked as she walked in with that smirk on her  
  
face.  
  
"No, something called 'Woolong', I'm gonna see if they have any ladies on board  
  
and have a meeting with her" Gene said with a perverted smirk "Pervert..." Jim said as his face drooped and Gene cleared up "What about  
  
Melfina?"  
  
"Well, I'd rather talk with a woman then that bald guy," Gene said looking at Jim  
  
with a "HAHA! I TOLD YOU!" look on his face  
  
Jim smirked "Whatever Gene..."  
  
-_-_-_On the Bebop_-_-_-  
  
Edward smiled at the conversation she was hearing through the security cameras  
  
she had hacked into.  
  
"Ooh la la... Gene-person think Jet-person a baldie!" She made a laugh and began  
  
to roll around on the floor but rolled into Spike and fell on her back 'But Spike-person has  
  
hair, a lot of it!" She said as she began to roll into the other direction.  
  
Spike sighed, his eye caught Tomato out of the corner of his eye and he looked  
  
and on the monitor, it had 'Spikey Spikey! Touch play!' Spike hesitated and put his hand  
  
to his head thinking, "I can't believe I'm doing this!" He went over to Tomato, but before  
  
he pushed anything, the audio conversation between Jim, Gene and Aisha played.  
  
"Hey Jet, come in here, you might wanna here this," Spike said with a smirk  
  
"Spike, I told you not to mess with Ed's computer, you'll never hear the end of it  
  
from her," Jet said as he walked in  
  
"Just come here," Spike said almost annoyed  
  
Jet came over and listened to the conversation. Spike looked over at Jet, and just  
  
as he suspected, a look of pure annoyance came over his face, and his eyebrow was even  
  
twitching. Soon his face cleared up.  
  
"If it's a girl he wants..." He began  
  
"...It's Edward he'll get..." Spike continued  
  
They both burst out laughing at the thought of whoever this was on a "date" with  
  
Ed.  
  
"What's so funny you guys?" Faye asked as she ducked down to get through the  
  
door. Ed popped up in front of her  
  
"Ed go on date with Gene Gene!" Ed said as she began to dance around with Ein.  
  
"How did Ed get a date?" Faye asked as she raised an eyebrow  
  
"Well, Gene wanted to go out with you, but he called Jet bald, it's kind of  
  
degrading, you know?" Spike said with a smirk  
  
"But he is bald!" Faye yelled angrily  
  
"Sounds like your kind of desperate for a date, wanting to meet the guy fixing our  
  
ship, and all" Jet said slyly  
  
Faye didn't say anything for a couple minutes, she told them to shut up, and then  
  
she left.  
  
Nevertheless, before anyone could say anything else, a message came up on their  
  
computer.  
  
Jet answered it. "Hi, this is Starwind and Hawking, the people you called for the  
  
ship repair and well..." Jim's voice began  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS A WOOLONG ANYWAY! PAY US 15 MILLION  
  
WONG! WONG!" Gene butted in desperately  
  
"Gene shut up!" Jim said as he pushed him away from the monitor "And we  
  
would like to discuss a couple things with one of your crew members,"  
  
Spike looked into the screen "Okay, meet us at a bar, you'll be meeting someone  
  
named Edward, it'll be the person in a white tank top and black shorts and red hair, you'll  
  
know 'em when you see 'em," Spike said as he cut off the transmission.  
  
"What a jerk," Jim said as he cut off the transmission after Spike  
  
"Yeah, and did you see that hair? It looked like Aisha's," He said with a laugh but  
  
then noticed the look of sheer terror on Jim's face. "She's standing right behind me, isn't  
  
she?" He said as thoughts raced through his head. Stupidly, he turned around to see the  
  
Ctarl-Ctarl in his face. "This won't end well," He said and then began to run around trying  
  
to escape Aisha.  
  
"Idiot," a womans voice said, Jim turned around to see Suzuka.  
  
"Looks like you're the only one around here with some sense," Jim said  
  
"No, it's not me that has sense, it's Gene and Aisha who have none,"  
  
"I guess that's reasonable," Jim said and then returned to searching for the parts  
  
-_-_-_At the Bar_-_-_-  
  
Edward sat at a table restlessly waiting for Gene wondering why she had to do  
  
this and not Faye. "Faye Faye want date, why not Faye Faye get date to make Edward sit  
  
around without Ein or Tomatoooooooooooooo," she said as she bit the table, but was  
  
interrupted by a voice.  
  
"Excuse me, are you Edward?" The voice asked, Ed turned around to see a red  
  
headed man.  
  
"Yes, Edward is Edward," She said smiling. Gene gave a puzzled look  
  
Gene sat down on the other side of the table and ordered a beer.  
  
"Gene's name is Gene right?" Ed asked  
  
"Uh yeah...sure... You are a girl right?" He asked very confused by now  
  
Ed gave a huge grin "Gene-person wanted to meet a girl didn't Gene- person?"  
  
Gene was trying to figure out what the Hell she was talking about when his beer  
  
came. He drank it in about two gulps, took a breath, put it down and ordered another. He  
  
knew this was going to be a long night.  
  
-_-_-_On The Bebop_-_-_-  
  
"I'm glad Ed is a hacker, hacking into security cameras must be her greatest  
  
talent," Jet said as all three of the Bebop members watched from the computer.  
  
"It's no fair, if I had gone, I could've gotton the parts for free," Faye said smoking  
  
a cigarette  
  
"No, there would've been a price, it just wouldn't have been money," Spike said as  
  
his eyes went slim.  
  
Faye stood silent for a minute trying to figure out what he was referring to and  
  
then her eyes grew wide "You are such a pervert Spike! I would not do that with a person  
  
like HIM, that would be gross I can't believe you would..." She ranted on as she walked  
  
out of the room still yelling about how Spike was a pervert and that being near him made  
  
her sad to be alive etc., etc., etc...  
  
Spike sighed "I'm glad SHE'S gone," he said as they looked back at the monitor.  
  
Ed bedazzled Gene with strange sentences until he was drunk, when he got drunk  
  
he thought Ed was hot, so she bid him adieu in her Ed-like language and left. But before  
  
she left, the last words she heard him say were "I wanna see the froofy haired guy and  
  
talk to HIM!" Then he passed out on the floor of the bar. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanx to the guy who reminded me about the aliens, I totally forgot about them^^;;;  
  
Thanks a lot, Domo Arigato!  
  
Chapter 3 There's a feeling I get when I look to the west  
  
And my spirit is crying for leaving  
  
In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees  
  
And the voices of those who stand looking  
  
Woe oh oh oh oh oh  
  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven  
  
The next day Gene woke up on his couch. He was up for a couple seconds when  
  
he realized that his head hurt and that all he remembered from last night was Ed.  
  
"You should thank us, Melfina was worried about you and we all had to carry you  
  
out of the bar AND pay your bill," Jim said as he pulled out some bread and began to  
  
make a sandwich.  
  
Gene sat up and held his head "Ow..." he groaned trying to see straight "what time  
  
is it anyway?", he continued to hold his head  
  
"It's 2:00! We've been..."  
  
"Gene! I'm glad you're all right! I was so worried about you!" Melfina said as she  
  
walked in with a tray of tea and sat down next to Gene on the couch.  
  
Gene looked at the tea and wished he were sober at that moment, he immediately  
  
picked up a glass and drank it.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," another voice said behind him, he turned around to see  
  
Suzuka "I made it myself," she continued as she walked over  
  
"Those people with the carrier, they called earlier, the person you met last night  
  
said that you said that you wanted to meet someone else," Suzuka sat down and took a  
  
glass of tea for herself  
  
"That's mine you know!"  
  
"You wouldn't need it if you stayed sober for the meeting, then you'd feel fine and  
  
you wouldn't have to meet Spike today," Suzuka said then took another sip of tea  
  
"Where do you think they're from anyway?" Jim asked  
  
"Well, they dress funny, and the kid I met last night didn't act human at all, who  
  
knows..." Gene said pouring himself another cup of tea  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't shoot her! It's not like you to get drunk like that!" Jim  
  
said  
  
"I don't know Jim, Spike sounds like a dog name, and what do they expect from  
  
us? Another practical joke meeting, 'cuz I wasn't laughing!" Gene said angrily  
  
"Spike is a bounty hunter, he says that he's 'stuck in this universe' and he needs  
  
those parts as soon as possible," Suzuka said she put an empty tea glass down  
  
"That sounds..." Gene trailed off  
  
"There are no words to describe that, someone who thinks they came from  
  
another dimension? I haven't seen a wormhole in...well never! They have to be lying  
  
Gene!" Jim said standing up  
  
"Jeez Jim, I don't trust it either, I trust them..." Again, someone interrupted him  
  
"As far as you could throw them?" Aisha's voice mewed out  
  
"Where did you come from?" Gene asked annoyed  
  
Aisha smirked "I'm always around!" she laughed  
  
"Look, I gotta go, I got a meeting with a dog," Gene said as he got up and headed  
  
towards his room  
  
"Well if you can't tolerate me I thought you'd be a dog person!" Aisha smiled  
  
"Shut up Aisha, I don't like animals in general," Gene said as he closed the door to  
  
his room  
  
  
  
Aisha began to pound on the door as he looked into a mirror, he saw the bags  
  
under his eyes and groaned "I hate that kid! I should've shot her!" Gene mumbled as he  
  
got dressed.  
  
He walked out and pushed Aisha out of the way. He grabbed his caster on the way  
  
out.  
  
"Hey Jim" He said before he left "I don't trust this guy, not a bit, I might need  
  
back up, just hang around okay?" Gene said as he left  
  
"Okay Gene, but I won't be there for about an hour!" Jim yelled after him.  
  
"I don't think he heard you Jim!" Aisha said  
  
"Right..."  
  
-_-_-_On the Bebop_-_-_-  
  
Ed was hacking into the security cameras out of pure boredom when Faye walked in and  
  
saw Gene leave on the monitor of Tomato.  
  
"Hey Ed," Faye said as she surprised Ed so she fell over.  
  
Ed sighed "Why did Faye Faye scare Ed?" She asked as she sat up quickly  
  
"Well Ed, you see Faye wants to meet Gene and I'll give you some candy if you  
  
don't tell Spike about this..." Faye said quietly  
  
Ed's face lit up "CANDY FOR EDWARD?!" She asked anxiously  
  
"Yes, as long as you don't tell Spike"  
  
"Ed won't say a word!"  
  
Faye got in Redtail and headed off to the bar.  
  
-_-_-_At the bar_-_-_-  
  
"Jeez, where is this guy? He said four o' clock and it's coming up on five, where the hell is he?" Gene said as he looked at the bar seeing no one. Then something caught his eye.  
  
A woman with shoulder length blue hair and a yellow outfit he was quite fond of.  
  
"Hey there, you must be Gene," Faye said slowly and seductively  
  
"And , I doubt your Spike" He said with a smirk  
  
"I'm here on behalf of Spike" She said as she sat down "Sorry I'm late"  
  
"So am I, Tell me, what's your name"  
  
"Faye. Faye Valentine,"  
  
"Gene Starwind,"  
  
" I already know your name, 'Starwind and Hawking'? You and Jim? You seem  
  
aggressive enough to take the 1st name on a business," She lit a cigarette  
  
"So tell me, where do you come from?"  
  
Faye's eyes grew wide, then returned to their normal size "Well you see I...uh...I  
  
came from...uh...Mars." She said noticeably  
  
"No one comes from Mars. You're not from Centinal 3 and you don't look like a  
  
Ctarl-Ctarl..."  
  
"I'll tell you everything I can tell you about me and my crew if you grant me a  
  
favor..."  
  
-_-_-_On the Bebop_-_-_-  
  
"SHE TIED YOU UP!" Jet yelled twitching an eyebrow  
  
"Yeah, I was just about to leave to go meet that guy when..." Spike sighed "She  
  
went to go meet Gene"  
  
"DAMN IT! Who does she think she is!" Jet yelled angrily  
  
"Well it looks like Gene will have to be bound by the fate of Faye, looks like He'll  
  
just have to make a 3rd meeting" Spike sighed  
  
"Unless he wants a meeting with Ein" Jet said  
  
"This is taking a lot longer than I ever expected"  
  
"It's your fault, you were desperate enough to go through a wormhole for some  
  
cigarettes"  
  
Spike gave him a look "This is going to be a long story,"  
  
"And if you don't want to read a long story I suggest you leave now"  
  
"But if you review you'll get candy" Spike said as he pulled out a bag of sweets  
  
"That's for Edward!"  
  
"I'll give you this if you tell me what Faye told you not to tell me," Spike said  
  
"But I'll give you more if you review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 And it's whispered that soon, if we all call the tune  
  
Then the piper will lead us to reason  
  
And a new day will dawn for those who stand long  
  
And the forest will echo with laughter  
  
"So that's it? I already knew that..." Spike sighed as he lit a cigarette  
  
"So give Ed candy!" she said with a smile  
  
"Fine, here," he shoved the bag over to Ed, she grabbed it and ran off yelling  
  
happily  
  
"That's it, I'm gonna talk to him right now," Spike went over to the monitor and  
  
reached Starwind and Hawking  
  
"Hello, Aisha here!" She said smiling showing her fang.  
  
Spike fell over and sat up again "What the HELL are you?!?!"  
  
"You don't seem like someone who's scared by a Ctarl-Ctarl!" she laughed "You  
  
must be Spike!"  
  
"Uh...what are you? And where's Gene?"  
  
"I'M A CTARL-CTARL!! ARE YOU DEAF?!?!?!" Aisha yelled at Spike and  
  
held the side of the monitor.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Spike said with a smile "Just let me talk to Gene..."  
  
"Gene? Gene's not here!" she said showing one of her erm...canine teeth.  
  
"WELL WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!?!" Spike yelled angrily  
  
"Sheesh...sorry mister 'I don't need anger management'" Aisha mumbled  
  
"Hey I-" Spike began  
  
"HIIIIIIII!!" Ed's voice sang  
  
"Who's that?" Aisha asked confused  
  
"ED IS ED!" she yelled annoyingly over Spike's shoulder  
  
"Who is Ed? MROW?!" Aisha mewed  
  
Spike grabbed the top of Ed's head and threw her clear to the other side of the  
  
Room. Ed was defying gravity until she found a wall, and with an unpleasant thud I  
  
might add.  
  
"Now um...Aisha...PLEASE tell me where Gene is..."  
  
Before Aisha could answer, a loud crash was heard over the tele-vid and they both  
  
ducked down in fear of what it was. Spike looked up, and to his surprise, Ed had not  
  
tripped Jet's bonsai's as she had done once, and Jet still hasn't shut up about it.  
  
Spike looked up and saw an angry Gene storming through the Bebop door and Jet  
  
coming up behind him with a "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" look on his face.  
  
As I said, Aisha ducked as well, and coming into Starwind and Hawking was an  
  
angry Faye with Jim trying to get her to leave politly.  
  
Spike pulled his gun out and stood up at the same moment as Gene did the same.  
  
"Where the Hell are you from Spike?" Gene asked sternly "And why is that  
  
woman of yours trying to mock me???"  
  
"Why are you so interested?" Spike asked with a disgusted face at the thought of  
  
Faye being "His"  
  
"Your ship is obviously alienated and I don't trust you or your ship"  
  
Spike relieved his gunpoint, flipped it around a couple times and set it on the table  
  
"I come from Mars, think of me as a little green man, or like that old cartoon...you know  
  
the one from the 20th century? Cartoon classics are the best if I do say myself...." Spike  
  
said still smirking  
  
Gene hesitated for a moment, swung his gun around and put it in the holster and  
  
Smirked. "Your hair reflects it I guess..."  
  
A look of pure annoyance went over Spikes face as Ed walked over to Gene.  
  
"Gene-person come back mysterious space creature Spike-person?" Ed asked with  
  
her trademark Cheshire grin.  
  
Gene made a low groan at her laughs. At the same time Jet had run in with two  
  
grocery bags and a carton of cigarettes in his hands.  
  
"It's Jet The Bonsai Man!!" Ed said with her own little squeaky voice  
  
At that time a loud scream was heard over the tele-vid that had been on the whole  
  
Time. Spike looked over to see Faye upside down against a wall and Aisha laughing  
  
with a dumbfounded Jim in the background.  
  
-_-_-What had been happening at Starwind and Hawking the whole time-_-_-  
  
As Faye crashed through the door, Jim and Aisha both stared at her confused.  
  
"Alright! Where's Gene?!" She yelled annoyed "He turned down an offer he  
  
couldn't refuse!"  
  
Aisha cocked her head to the side and "mewed" confused.  
  
"You offered him sex?" Jim said with his jaw practically falling to the floor  
  
"GAH! NO!" Faye said with wide dumbfounded eyes and a disgusted look on her  
  
face "I offered him a lifetime membership to weight watchers! Everybody loves  
  
Weight watchers!"  
  
Jim laughed uneasily "wouldn't you be offended if someone offered you  
  
a...LIFETIME membership to WEIGHTWATCHERS?!"  
  
"I would just feel as though they were looking out for me and making sure that I  
  
keep my beautiful-God-like body and not get fat along with my age, I would feel so loved  
  
if someone wanted to look out for little ole' me" she said smiling and talking sweetly like  
  
the innocent person she plays to be.  
  
"The God of Buddha..." Aisha mumbled under her breath, unfortunately loud  
  
enough for Faye to hear.  
  
Faye growled "You think I'm fat?!"  
  
"That outfit you've got on isn't helping either," Aisha said with a smirk showing  
  
her canine (?) tooth.  
  
"Oh like you've got the perfect body you missing link?! Try shaving once every  
  
now and then, it's called a razor, sanitized people use them..."  
  
"I'M A CTARL CTARL!!"  
  
"A whaaa-?"  
  
"That's right, the most powerful species in the universe and you're about to get a  
  
taste of it..."  
  
"Aisha don't-" Jim said trying not to make her too mad  
  
"You stay out of this! This is a fight for girls!" Aisha said angrily  
  
"A fight for cats you mean" Jim thought as he displayed a look on his face like he  
  
was sorry.  
  
With that, Aisha lunged at Faye with her fist out though Faye dodged it and came  
  
around with a punch of her own, but Aisha was too fast, ducked and round kicked Faye  
  
into a wall. This in turn, is what the Bebop members heard on the tele-vid.  
  
Ed blinked and looked at the tele-vid "Fay Faye go bai bai..."  
  
"She's not dead!" Jet said annoyed  
  
"That's what Bebop members and Gene-person thinks, but looks may be  
  
Deceiving young Jet!" Ed said with a look of innocent ignorance on her face and began to  
  
run around the Bebop andsing the death march using the words "Faye Faye go boom, bai  
  
bai dead dead dead Faye Faye..."  
  
Jet sighed "Well at least she think I'm young..."  
  
"Hey Jet..." Spike began  
  
"What is it Spike?"  
  
"That was a quote from an old movie...from when they used VCR's...and she-"  
  
"I know Spike..."  
  
"Then why did you...?"  
  
"No reason"  
  
"If you say so,"  
  
"Spike I need to ask you a question," Gene said figuring this was an important  
  
time to interrupt  
  
"What?" Spike asked annoyed for his attention to be turned from Jet to the source  
  
of his stress  
  
"Did you ever know you father?"  
  
Spike perked a brow "Why do you ask and what business is it of yours may I  
  
ask?"  
  
"No reason..." Gene said with a smirk "I'll be leaving now, I'll get Faye back to  
  
you...soon...maybe...Until then, I'll see you...Space Cowboy ,"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
DAAAAAAA!! NOT ONLY IS CHAPTER 4 DONE BUT THAT WAS THE MOST PATHETIC ENDING EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just love that "See You Space Cowboy" thing too much; you'll probably see a lot of it...meh...either way...1000 apologies to Charlie who has repeatedly asked me to update and I haven't for months...well here is the next chap ^.^ I'll work on Chap 5 ASAP 


End file.
